Real Love
by Arisaaoi
Summary: Perang dunia ninja ke empat berakhir dengan Sasuke yang kembali ke Konoha. Perasaan semua orang berubah begitu juga dengan kunoichi pink yang masih saja di cintai Naruto. Dulunya yang perhatian Sakura terfokus kepada Sasuke kini akhirnya perhatian Sakura tertuju kepada Naruto walaupun Sakura tidak merasakannya


Summary: Perang dunia ninja ke empat berakhir dengan Sasuke yang kembali ke Konoha. Perasaan semua orang berubah begitu juga dengan _kunoichi_ pink yang masih saja di cintai Naruto. Dulunya yang perhatian Sakura terfokus kepada Sasuke kini akhirnya perhatian Sakura tertuju kepada Naruto walaupun Sakura tidak merasakannya.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC**

Angin sepoy sepoy membawa daun daun berterbangan sekaligus tangis bahagia _shinobi_ atau keluarga _shinobi_ karena perang dunia ninja ke empat sudah berakhir dengan dimenangkannya pasukan aliansi _shinobi_. Walau menghasilkan banyak korban nyawa tapi mereka sudah bisa tersenyum bahagia lagi.

Kakashi yang dirangkul oleh Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum lega sekaligus bangga melihat Team tujuh yang sudah menjadi sangat berbakat. Semua orang berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

"Kau pahlawan kami, Naruto!" Teriak sebagian orang yang mengelilingi Naruto membuat Sakura pun terpaksa mundur. "Itu berkat kalian juga." Naruto memang masih malu – malu terhadap pujian dan menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

"Aku yakin Naruto – _kun_ bisa menjadi Hokage." Suara manis yang dimiliki Hyuuga itu membuat perhatian Naruto teralih ke Hinata. Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada Hinata karena sudah menyadarkannya dan memberikannya dorongan.

"Oh ya! Waktu perang dunia ninja ke empat kau menggandeng tangan Hinata kan? Apakah kau mencintainya?" Tanya Lee dengan semangat penuh yang berlari menuju kerumunan orang – orang.

"Ah... pertanyaan apa itu? Sudah pasti yang kucintai hanya Sakura – _chan_." Sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto Hinata sudah pingsan duluan dibantu dengan Ko yang sedikit _sweatdrop_.

Sasuke hanya bisa berkacak pinggang sedangkan Sakura merasa tidak terima dan mendatangi Naruto sambil tetap menuntun _sensei - _nya. "_Baka_ Naruto. Ayo segera kerumah sakit kau pasti menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Sasuke – _kun_ juga. Yang lain juga." Sakura memukul perut Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju rumah sakit yang membuat beberapa orang _sweatdrop_. Melihat Sakura yang semakin kuat senyuman menghiasi bibir Sasuke dan mau tidak mau dia harus mau mengikuti keinginan _ kunoichi_ pink yang berperan dalam perang dunia ninja ke empat. Nama Sakura sekarang sudah terkenal ke desa lain – lain karena kekuatannya bahkan team tujuh juga di sebut _New Sannin_ oleh semua desa.

"Sasuke – _kun_." Ino mencegah Sasuke dengan cara memegang tangan Sasuke yang hampir hilang di kerumunan orang yang segera ke rumah sakit atau pulang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mau kah kau berkencang dengan ... _itte!_" Belum selesai Ino berbicara Shikamaru sudah memukul kepala Ino karena tahu sahabatnya sudah merepotkan Sasuke. "Shikamaru!" Teriak Ino kuat yang membuat Shikamaru memegang kupingnya dengan wajah ter – amat santai.

"Sai menunggumu di perpustakaan." Shikamaru berjalan ke luar gerbang Konoha meninggalkan Ino yang masih kesal dengan tingkah Shikamaru. Akhirnya Ino melipatkan tangan di atas dada sambil menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Dia pasti mau menemui Temari - _san_. Baiklah, Sasuke – _kun_ aku akan menjumpai Sai_ – kun_ dulu."

Ino melambaikan tangannya menuju perpustakaan Konoha sambil memberikan ciuman jauh kepada Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha untuk menemui Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi.

.

.

Saat Sasuke hendak membuka pintu kamar rawat Naruto ia menemukan pemandangan dimana Sakura tersenyum sangat bahagia bahkan lebih bahagia dari pada yang pernah ia lihat ketika Sakura bersama dirinya.

"Sakura - _ chan_ kau sangat manis." Lirih Naruto dan kata – kata itu menghasilkan benjolan di kepala Naruto. Tetapi dengan sikap Sakura kepadanya Naruto menandakan itu adalah benjolan cinta yang diberikan Sakura sebagai tanda cintanya.

"Habiskan makanan mu Naruto. Aku akan mengupaskan apel untukmu." Sakura berjalan mengeluari kamar Naruto untuk mengambil apel namun Sakura sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati Sasuke memegang knop pintu.

"S-Sasuke - _ kun_? Ah! Maafkan aku tidak melihat mu tadi." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil merapatkan kedua tangan tanda menyesal. Yang Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak seperhatian dulu kepada dirinya.

"Tidak apa. Tetapi kau tidak mengobati Kakashi – _sensei_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"_Dobe_." Naruto sedikit menyengir melihat orang yang berbicara dengan Sakura.

"_Baka_." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan perasaan kesal sekaligus senang.

"Kalian berdua. Tolong hentikan dong, aku akan mengunjungi Kakashi – _sensei _dulu dan mengambil apel untuk kalian." Sakura mengeluari ruangan Naruto dan menuju ke ruangan Kakashi.

Begitu Sakura keluar Sasuke segera masuk ke ruangan Naruto dengan membuang muka. "Hei Hei Naruto." Sapa Sasuke ringan seperti hendak menanyakan sesuatu kepada Naruto dan itu sangat penting.

Naruto yang tadinya membuang muka langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit masam dan memerah. "Apa?" Bentak Naruto pelan seakan ingin menantang Sasuke di rumah sakit ini juga.

"Biasanya saat kau mengatakan aku pecundang Sakura akan memukulmu tapi kali ini dia membiarkannya. Terus terus, saat bersama mu dia tersenyum sangat bahagia." Sasuke harus mengakuinya kepada temannya itu.

Wajah Naruto berseri karena senang dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Bagaimana pun ia sangat mencintai _kunoichi_ muda itu. "Aku dengar kau menggandeng Hinata? Lalu yang mana kau cintai?" Naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya membulatkan mata dan menatap mata Sasuke yang serius.

Senyuman hangat menghiasi wajah Naruto. "Kau _baka?_ Sudah pastikan ..."

"Sakura." Kakashi yang mendapatkan tamu pertamanya sedikit terkejut mendapati Sakura tersenyum lebar membawakan sepiring makanan dan sekeranjang buah – buahan yang akan dia sediakan untuk dua sahabatnya.

Kakashi yang tadi membaca buku itu langsung tersenyum senang. "Tangan ku tidak bisa digerakan." Kakashi yang berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang di perban dengan gulungan besar menatap tangannya yang tidak bisa digerakan.

Sakura yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil dan duduk di depan tempat tidur Kakashi. "Karena itu aku disini, Kakashi _– sensei_." Pipi Kakashi sedikit merona melihat Sakura yang sudah sangat berkembang mau fisik atau pun _non-_fisik.

"Aku bangga sekali menjadi guru dari team 7." Sebelum Sakura memberikan suapan pertama Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang membuat mata Sakura membulat dan tidak beberapa lama ia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku bangga memiliki teman seperti Naruto. Lelaki yang kucintai seperti ... Sasuke. Dan guru sepertimu." Begitu Sakura hendak menyuapi Kakashi dengan sesendok nasi Kakashi membuka maskernya dan membuat Sakura sedikit merona karena wajah Kakashi yang sangat ganteng itu.

Suapan pertama dari Sakura di dapatkan oleh Kakashi. "Jadi, Obito – san menyukai Rin – san yang menyukai dirimu. Obito yang dulunya seperti Naruto semenjak kematian Rin yang sangat di cintaina menjadi seperti itu? Heh? Sesungguhnya bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Rin?" Sakura yang tadi menatap lurus ke arah Kakashi mengarahkan mata nya ke langit – langit rumah sakit. "Cinta segitiga? Heh? Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kami." Kakashi memandang ke arah Sakura yang sedikit kecewa.

Kakashi menghela nafas nya pelan. "Kalau boleh ku akui aku mencintai Rin sebagai teman. Awalnya aku hanya berfikir begitu ... sampai akhirnya dia maksudnya aku membunuh dia aku sadar aku mencintai nya. Cinta setiga yang berakhir dengan tragis. Heh begitulah." Kakashi tersenyum lebar.

Seulas senyuman sedih menghiasi pipi Sakura. "Kalau begitu jika aku mati karena _chidori_ Sasuke Naruto akan menjadi seperti Obito dan akhirnya Sasuke menyadari sebenarnya ia mencintaiku? Hahaha... aku terlalu pede menganggap Naruto mencintai ku sebagai wanita." Sakura menyelipkan rambutnya di telinga dan kembali menyuapi Kakashi dengan senyum palsunya.

"Dia memang mencintai mu Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum kembali membuat mata Sakura sedikit membulat dan tidak percaya bahwa Naruto benar – benar mencintainya. "Dan kau juga mencintainya Sakura." Mata Sakura membulat kembali karena ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Kakashi Sakura segera berpamitan untuk mengunjungi Naruto kembali. Kakashi segera mengambil bukunya dengan wajah sedih. "Cinta ya?" Lirihnya pelan. Semangat membaca Kakashi telah terbakar mengingat perasaan cinta yang membuat Obito berada di jalan yang salah dan membuat Kakashi kesal sedih kecewa bahkan dia ingin mati saja.

Pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti karena teralih ke _kunoichi_ yang membawa sekeranjang buah – buah an. "Kau lama sekali." Sasuke sedikit kesal karena Sakura membiarkan dia berlama – lama dengan seorang bocah di ruangan itu.

Sakura langsung berkacak pinggang dengan sedikit mengeluh. "Ayolah Sasuke – _kun_. Sampai kapan kau terus menjadi anak – anak dan berantem dengan Naruto. Maafkan aku karena telat, karena aku harus menyuapi Kakashi – _sensei_ tangannya tidak bisa bergerak." Kemudian Sakura beralih ke buah – buah yang berada di keranjang yang dia bawa dari Shizune.

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi masam karena baru pertama kali dimarahi oleh Sakura. "Kakashi tidak adil. Kalau begitu kau harus menyuapi ku Sakura tangan ku tidak bergerak." Naruto yang memegang sendok langsung meletakan tangannya di samping badan seolah tangan Naruto tidak bisa digerakan.

Melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya Sakura mau tidak mau memukul kuat kepala Naruto. "_Itte ..._" Lirih Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terdapat benjolan akibat tangan Sakura.

"Kalau kau mencintai ku jangan memukulku dong!" Naruto berkata lirih karena berniat menggoda Sakura. Mendengar itu wajah Sakura merah karena malu dan kesal karena perkataan Naruto. "Apa yang kau katakan?! _Baka Baka Baka Naruto Baka_!" Kesal Sakura membalikan badannya.

Naruto hanya mencibir. "Jadi kau mencintai Sasuke?" Sasuke langsung tersedak sendiri karena namanya di sebutkan. Rambut Sakura sudah berkobar – kobar di udara karena kesal.

"Naruto! Kukatakan aku ini bukan anak kecil yang menunjukan perasaan cinta ku sembarangan lagi. Jangan menggodaku!" Pukulan kembali mengenai kepala Naruto. Karena kesal Sakura berjalan keluar kamar.

"S-Sakura! Apel nya kupasin dong." Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura sampai kepintu depan karena tidak tahu nasib apel yang dikupas sebagian saja itu. Sakura yang berpapasan dengan seorang berambut hitam itu membalikan badan dan berteriak membuat perempuan itu kaget lalu berhenti.

"Sasuke – _kun_! Dasar kau jadi bodoh seperti Naruto!" Bentak Sakura kesal. Mendengar itu seorang permepuan yang numpang itu sweatdrop dan sedikit terkejut begitu perempuan itu menyebutkan nama yang tidak asing lagi.

Dengan segera perempuan itu berlari memasuki ruangan dimana Sasuke tengah lemas karena ia dikatakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang bodoh atau bahkan sangat bodoh melebihi Karin.

Perempuan itu masuk dan membuat mata Naruto terbelak dengan segera ia yang tadinya tertidur langsung duduk begitu mendapati Shizuka sedang di depannya. "Hai Naruto." Shizuka mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto.

Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke bingung dan tadi nya Sasuke yang masih depresi mendatangi Shizuka dan Naruto. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Shizuka yang sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan Sasuke disampingnya.

"Temanku. Namanya Shizuka dan ini Sasuke, Shizuka." Naruto saling memperkenalkan temannya yang lain dengan temannya yang lain. Sasuke dan Shizuka langsung berjabat tangan. "Inikah orang yang dicintai Sakura?"

Begitu melepaskan tangan nya Sasuke terkejut sedangkan Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan waja menunduk karena sedikit sedih. "Sakura itu orang yang berambut pink? Benarkah? Dia sangat manis." Shizuka segera duduk di bangku dimana Sasuke seharusnya duduk.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus bisa mengalah. "Ya. Sangat bahkan lebih dari yang kau pikirkan. Dia sangat manis dan aku sangat mencintainya." Sasuke menjauhi dirinya menuju kaca untuk membuka kaca itu.

"Dia sangat beruntung. Dengar dengar ya Hinata dan Kau itu saling suka loh, ternyata perasaan mu tidak berubah ya?" Mendengar bahwa berjabat tangan di depan Hinata menimbulkan gossip Naruto sedikit manyun.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang saja aku sudah sangat bahagia dia bisa kembali tersenyum." Ujar Naruto lagi dengan pasti. "Baguslah. Aku akan pergi." Shizuka langsung bangkit dan menuju keluar.

"Jadi kau mencintai Sakura? Heh?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar perbincangan kecil itu. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karena Sasuke mendengar ucapan Naruto yang memalukan.

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju ramen Ichiraku dan ia sedikit terkejut menemukan teman perempuannya yang lain sedang berbincang di ramen Ichiraku. Dengan segera Sakura nimbrung ke pembicaraan itu membuat Ino, Hinata dan Tenten terkejut namun segera tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"_Ojii – san_ aku pesan ramennya satu." Ujar Sakura dan Teuchi hanya manggut – manggut. "Wah wah. Liat siapa yang aku lihat. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Sakura sejak Sasuke ada ya kurasa? Sekarang sudah baik – baik saja kan." Ayame kemudian datang dari belakang begitu mendengar suara Sakura.

"Hahaha Ayame _nee – chan_. Sejak hari itu ya. Hahaha semua jauh lebih baik." Walaupun ia bisa berkata demikian namun raut wajahnya sedikit berubah dan menjadi sedih. "Cinta segitiga kalian?" Ayame tertawa kecil.

Mendengar itu membuat Ino ikutan tertawa sedangkan Hinata menunduk. "Ah ah. Dapat darimana gossip seperti itu?" Sakura tertawa kecil karena merasa lucu dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ayame.

"Gossip? Ada 3 Gossip yang beredar nih. Pertama Hinata menyukai Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya lalu – lalu Sakura disuruh oleh Minato – san atau Yondaime Hokage atau juga ayah Naruto menjaga anaknya dan satu lagi satu lagi bahwa cinta segitiga yang dulunya Naruto menyukai Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke menjadi Sasuke menyukai Sakura yang menyukai Naruto yang menyukai Hinata." Ino menekan pipi Sakura dengan berusaha menggoda Sakura.

Dia ingat waktu edo tensei Minato mengatakan bahwa dia dijanjikan menjaga Naruto namun ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Yondaime hanya belum melihat Hinata sih. Terlebih lagi aku tidak menyukai siapa – siapa kok." Sakura menunduk tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

Ramen yang tadi dipesan akhirnya datang dan ia Sakura bersemangat lalu langsung tersenyum walau Ino tahu senyum yang dihasilkan oleh Sakura tidak kurang dari senyum palsu yang pasti sangat berbeda dengan senyum Sakura yang biasanya.

Selesai makan Hinata dan Tenten segera berpamitan dengan Sakura dan Ino yang masih ingin berada tetap di kedai. 5 menit setelah Hinata dan Tenten berlalu Shizuka datang ke ramen ichiraku dengan sengaja karena mendapatka Sakura.

"Ramen nya satu." Ujar Shizuka sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Ino terdiam karena merasa Shizuka sangat lah cantik. Melihat itu Shizuka tertawa kecil. "Maafkan kami." Sakura dan Ino menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa. Kau Sakura?" Tanya Shizuka dengan suara lembut.

Sakura langsung mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura yang penasaran karena namanya di ketahui orang yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Naruto ... Sasuke ... Sakura ... Kakashi sangat terkenal di desa kecil pun sekarang. Tetapi aku sudah mengetahui nama mu sebelum kalian terkenal." Shizuka tersenyum menampakan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Walaupun kata – kata itu membuat Sakura bingung tetapi Sakura tidak melanjutkannya dan membiarkan Shizuka melanjutkan kata- katanya.

"Sebelumnya ... namaku Shizuka. ku pernah hampir menikah dengan Naruto." Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat Sakura dan Ino terkejut bukan main dan membulatkan matanya. "Tetapi ..." Lanjut Shizuka sambil menatap langit – langit.

"Aku pernah kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Desa ku yang terdiri dari perempuan itu harus bertempur dengan pria yang berhasil mengalahkan kami dan menikah. Naruto menang ..." Lirih Shizuka pelan membuat Sakura tidak percaya.

Shizuka tertawa kecil membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. "Dia memang tidak berniat bertarung denganku. Karena ada gadis yang sudah mengisi hati nya." Mata Sakura makin membelak dan dia tidak rela kalau wanita itu adalah Hinata.

"Kapan kalian bertemu?" Serga Sakura. Jika Shizuka dan Naruto setelah pain menghancurkan desa sudah pasti jawabannya adalah Hinata. Shizuka memutar bola matanya berusaha mengingat. "Saat dia berlabuh." Jawab Shizuka.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sedih karena ia sudah tahu siapa wanita yang dimaksud oleh Shizuka. "Dia berkata ... Apakah kau benar benar berniat menutup hatimu untuk mencari suami? Maksudku aku tidak tahul hal seperti itu. Tapi, apakah kau tidak mencintai atau saling mencintai dengan yang lain?" Shizuka kembali terdiam lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Sakura masih serius mendengarkannya.

"Aku bingung ... kemudian dia menunduk kan kepalanya dengan wajah malu dan yakin." Sakura membulatkan matanya karena masih penasaran. "Aku mempunyai seorang gadis yang sangat kucintai namanya adalah Sakura – _chan_."

Mata Sakura dan Ino membelak tidak percaya. Sakura langsung menunduk dengan wajah sedih namun Shizuka tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Katanya itu hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan." Sakura semakin menunduk karena ia tidak tahu ternyata perasaannya benar – benar serius.

"Lalu ia berkata ... Sakura –_ chan_ sangat mencintai pria bernama Sasuke." Mata Sakura membulat lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shizuka. "Dia berusaha mendapatkan Sasuke dan memenangkan cintanya." Lanjut Shizuka. Air mata jatuh sedikit dari pelupuk mata Sakura namun Sakura tetap menahan air matanya.

"Kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya ... Ketika Sakura tersenyum saat bersama Sasuke dia sangat manis. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku tidak pernah mencoba memaksanya untuk mencintaiku. Jadi aku yakin ..." Sakura menghentikan air matanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Shizuka untuk mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Disaat yang sama, saat Sakura mengejar Sasuke aku akan mendapatkan Sakura. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan Sakura." Sakura tersentak tidak percaya. "Kau bohong? Seolah aku percaya kepadamu? Naruto itu Cuma menggodaku dia tidak sungguh – sungguh menyukaiku." Sakura menunduk dan disaat bersamaan ramen Shizuka sudah siap dan Shizuka hendak melahapnya.

Shizuka berusaha menyakinkan Sakura sebelum ia makan. "Sakura ... aku tidak berbohong. Lalu aku bertanya apakah dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada mu. Dia menjawab dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Saat ini aku hanya akan terus memperhatikan Sakura _– chan. _Jujur aku tidak percaya dan bertanya apa dia puas? Dengan semangat ia mengangguk. Tentu, tidak ada yang membuatku lebih bahagia daripada dia menerima ku suatu saat nanti. Tapi itu tidak apa. Selama Sakura _– chan_ bahagia itu lah yang penting. Bahkan, perasaannya sampai sekarang tidak berubah. Ia sangat tulus mencintai mu Sakura." Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Kau tahu Jiraiya – san?" Tanya Shizuka lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia juga ditantang oleh guruku dan dia membatalkannya karena dia berkata .. Sayangnya. Seorang Jiraiya sudah memberikan hatinya kepada seorang wanita ya walaupun bertepuk sebelah tangan." Mendengar itu Sakura tersenyum kecil dan sudah yakin siapa orangnya.

Shizuka menghembuskan nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia kehilangan orang yang dia cintai satu demi satu jadi dia menolak sebuah perasaan cinta. Itulah kata Jiraiya. Lalu dia berkata aku bersumpah akan selalu mengawasinya dan menanggung masa depannya dipundakku." Mendenar itu Sakura merasa gurunya itu sangat bahagia. "Sensei ku mengatakan itu tidak akan membawa apa – apa untuk dirinya. Lalu ia tertawa dan berkata dia tidak peduli. Aku akan mengelilingi dengan cinta dan berdoa untuk kebahagiannya." Sakura yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil. "Orang yang dicintai Jiraiya – sama sudah pasti guruku. Jadi ini yang namanya reinkarnasi Sannin? Hahaha ... kalau begitu. Aku akan mengatakan kepada Naruto bahwa aku mencintainya dan aku tidak akan menyesal lagi."

Mendengar jawaban Shizuka ia merasa puas. "Tunggu Sakura. Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya. "Maafkan aku Ino. Aku tahu perasaan ku sejak aku melihatnya tumbuh, saat ia berbuat konyol, saat ia menyelamatkanku, saat kami bersama itu semua terasa indah hanya berdua akhirnya aku sadar yang membuatku bahagia sekarang adalah dirinya." Tanpa mendengar sahabatnya Sakura berlari menuju rumah sakit untuk menemukan Naruto.

"Kau sahabatnya? Berdoalah untuk yang terbaik baginya. Seorang murid harus bisa menjadi lebih baik dari gurunya loh. Kisah cinta ini juga diwariskan oleh Jiraiya kepada Naruto kan?" Shizuka memakan ramen itu menghentikan Ino.

Pada akhirnya Ino hanya setuju. Naruto dan Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk.

Sakura membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan Naruto bahkan Sasuke diruangan itu. Dengan panik ia mengunjungi ruangan Kakashi. "Kemana mereka?" Kakashi sedikit panik.

Namun, Sakura segera teringat. "Tunggu sebentar, Kakashi – _sensei_." Sakura segera berlari menuju atap rumah sakit. Jika mereka berdua tidak ada sudah pasti mereka bertarung dengan alasan konyol.

"Aku mencintai Sakura! Pengecut seperti mu yang hanya bisa menyakiti Sakura tidak cocok untuknya." Sakura tercenggang melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya namun ia segera tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto, keraguan Sakura seakan lenyap.

"Kalian hentikan!" Teriak Sakura lagi membuat Naruto terkejut namun pada akhirnya Chidori Sasuke mengenai Naruto membuat Sakura berteriak. Melihat itu Sasuke langsung kabur namun segera ditangkap oleh Kakashi.

Sakura menangis dan berhasil menangkap Naruto di pangkuannya. Sakura memberikan Naruto pengobatan pertama dengan ninjutsu medis. Air mata Sakura jatuh membuat Naruto kembali tersadar. Setelah Naruto sadar Sakura memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Aku kalah dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menajadi Hokage. Pria seperti ku tidak pantas untuk menembak mu." Lirih Naruto pelan mendengar itu Sakura makin menangis.

"Tidak Naruto. Kau lah kebahagian ku, aku dengar semua perasaan mu dari Shizuka kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jiraiya – sama yang mencintai Tsunade – Sensei. Naruto ... aku mencintaimu. Aku baru sadar sekarang aku tahu bahwa berada di samping mu melihat tingkah mu dan ditolong oleh mu adalah kebahagian ku yang sebenarnya. Tsunade mencintai Jiraiya dan tidak mengakuinya dia menyesal ... dari cerita Shizuka aku tidak ingin menyesal seperti sensei ku Naruto. Aku sadar bahwa saat bersama mu aku selalu tersenyum karena dirimu namun ketika menyangkut Sasuke dadaku selalu sesak. Bahkan ketika memikirkan Sasuke aku juga memikirkan mu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Naruto terima kasih sudah membawa Sasuke kembali dan satu lagi aku ingin kau berjanji untuk seumur hidupmu." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

Bibir mereka menyatu begitu Sakura menarik baju Naruto sehingga wajah mereka bertubrukan. "Berjanjilah ... selalu mencintaiku." Naruto kemudian memeluk Sakura membuat Sakura terkejut namun ia sangat senang.

"Kalau itu sih ... memang sudah jadi cita – citaku Sakura – _chan_." Mendengar itu wajah Sakura berseri dan ia tertawa pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari Kakashi dan Sasuke menonton pemandangan itu. Hari pun sudah senja namun Sakura dan Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempat itu begitu juga dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Sakura sangat bahagia." Ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum melihat orang yang selalu mengejarnya mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

"Kau juga harus cepat – cepat mencari pacar." Goda Kakashi membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. "Kau harus membangun clan Uchiha mu kan? Menikahlah." Goda Kakashi lagi.

"Kau juga Kakashi." Mendengar itu Kakashi tertawa kecil lalu mengacak acak rambut Sasuke. "Tidak bisa. Aku hanya mencintai gadis yang kubunuh tidak menikah pun tidak apa karena di hati ku hanya ada Rin seorang." Lirih Kakashi pelan menimbulkan reaksi bengong dari Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke tersenyum mengerti. "Karena dia selalu ada disisiku itu membuatku senang." Tiba – tiba Kakashi menghilang membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

_Asal dia bahagia itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding dia menerima ku nanti._

END

Sebuah fic yang dibuat setelah menonton pernyataan Naruto masih amat mencintai Sakura di Episode 235:") terharu banget. Jiraiya dan Naruto itu benar – benar tulus ya mencintai Tsunade dan Sakura:") Inilah OTP saya:")Author salut sekaligus terharu. Terbukti bahwa dihati Naruto seorang hanya ada Sakura bergitu juga dengan Jiraiya yang terus mencintai Tsunade. Dan aku yakin NaruSaku akan bisa bersama:") Hanya masalah waktu menunggu perasaan Sakura. Think Sakura Think;)


End file.
